Metronome
by Ayanoshida
Summary: Demi menolong kawan lama ibunya, Midorima menerima permintaan untuk menjaga seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun yang sedang kacau. Sikap Rei yang aneh mewarnai pagi yang dilalui Midorima di apartemen gadis itu.
1. Rei di pagi hari

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Rate M (untuk amannya)Semi-Canon,typo, OOC, & OC.

Inspired by Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo(Anime)

Pair : Midorima Shintarou x Tanaka Rei(OC)

…

"Tanaka," panggil Midorima begitu memasuki apartemen yang rapi itu. Pemuda dengan manik dan surai hijau itu menghampiri kamar seseorang yang dicarinya itu. Dibukanya pintu kamar yang ditujunya dan ia menghela napas melihat kamar yang berantakan itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan ruangan yang lainnya, kamar yang satu itu seperti kapal pecah.

Barang-barang yang berada di atas meja belajar berserakan di lantai kamar, seperti dilempar dan dibanting dengan keras. Tak lupa juga kemasan kosong makanan ringan yang berserakan ikut memeriahkan suasana kamar yang sudah berantakan itu.

"Tanaka," panggilnya lagi sedikit lebih keras.

"Uhm…" suara gumaman kecil samar-samar terdengar.

Midorima menghampiri tempat tidur dan memandang seorang gadis berambut _deep blue_ sebahu yang merapatkan selimutnya dengan nyaman sambil memejamkan matanya. Sambil menyipit tak suka, ia mengguncangkan bahu gadis itu yang terbalut selimut tebal.

"Tanaka, bangunlah!" perintahnya.

"Hm…" gadis yang dipanggil Tanaka itu bergumam tak jelas.

"Tanaka," panggil Midorima lagi.

"Shin," gumam gadis itu, masih dengan mata terpejam.

Midorima menghela napas. Jika bukan karena ibunya dan ibu gadis itu meminta bantuan padanya, ia tak akan mau mengurusi gadis berumur enam belas tahun yang sedang kacau seperti Tanaka Rei. Sambil menaikkan kacamatanya ia meraih selimut itu.

"Tanaka, bangun!" serunya lagi sambil menarik selimut tebal gadis itu dan menghempaskannya ke lantai.

Midorima menarik napas terkejut. "Tanaka, apa-apaan kau?" bentaknya dengan wajah yang berubah warna menjadi merah. Bagaimana Midorima tidak terkejut? Gadis itu tidur hanya dengan berbalut selimut. Ya, selimut. Tak ada kain yang melekat di tubuh gadis itu selain selimut yang kini sudah teronggok di lantai.

Gadis Tanaka itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Dingin, Shin." Gumamnya masih memejamkan matanya.

Midorima cepat-cepat menutupi tubuh gadis itu dengan selimut yang tadi dihempaskannya. "Bangun, Tanaka!" perintahnya lagi masih dengan wajah yang merah.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia membangunkan Rei, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat gadis itu telanjang. Dan ia sekarang menyesal telah menyanggupi permintaan ibu gadis itu untuk menjaganya selama gadis itu sedang dalam mode kacaunya.

Rei yang terusik bangun dan mengusap mata kanananya lalu memandang Midorima yang membuang muka setelah bertatapan mata dengannya. "Shin," dengan perlahan ia turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai pakaian seperti itu?" pekik Midorima sambil menunjuknya.

Rei menguap dengan wajah mengantuk ia memandang Midorima. "Kemeja _Sensei_ aku buang." Jawabnya dengan singkat.

Midorima berbalik dan membuka pintu lemarinya, meraih handuk putih lalu melemparkannya pada Rei. "Pakai itu dan cepatlah mandi!" perintahnya.

"_Haik, haik._" gumam Rei sambil menguap lagi lalu melilitkan handuk itu di tubuhnya dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Midorima menghela napas sambil berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Ia pernah mendengar Asumi_-san _-ibu Rei- mengatakan bahwa putrinya akan bertingkah aneh jika sedang stres terlebih lagi saat bangun tidur, tapi ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Rei akan seperti itu.

Midorima menghela napasnya lagi sambil menaikkan letak kacamatanya dan keluar dari kamar gadis itu. Tak berapa lama ia menunggu gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk menutupi kepala sampai lengannya dan tubuh yang basah dan membuat jejak air di lantai.

"Tanaka, jangan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seperti itu_-nanodayo_!" Midorima menggeram kesal dengan wajah memerah.

Rei mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Midorima dengan datar lalu terkikik geli. "Shin lucu." Katanya.

Midorima lagi-lagi menggeram kesal dan menarik handuk dari kepala Rei lalu menutupi tubuh gadis itu. "Jangan muncul seperti ini di depan pria_-nanodayo_." katanya. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka melihatmu seperti ini."

"Shin juga seorang pria."

"Karena itu aku mengatakannya_-nanodayo_."

Rei tersenyum.

"Keringkan rambutmu!"

Rei mengangguk dan akan melepas handuk yang menutupi dadanya sampai tiba-tiba Midorima menggeram lalu menariknya ke kamar dan mendudukkan gadis itu di tempat tidurnya. "Sudah kubilang keringkan rambutmu." Katanya lagi sambil menarik handuk lain dari lemari dan menaruhnya di kepala Rei.

Rei tetap diam sambil memandangi Midorima. Midorima menghela napas untuk ke sekian kalinya sambil menaikkan letak kacamatanya lagi, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. Ia lalu mendekati Rei dan mengeringkan rambut gadis itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, sampai-sampai Asumi_-san_ memintaku untuk mengurusmu." Kata Midorima dengan wajah yang memerah. "Tapi, mengacaukan hidupmu tidak akan membuat perubahan apapun_-nanodayo_."

Rei tersenyum lemah. "Terima kasih, Shin."

Midorima memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku melakukannya karena Asumi_-san_ yang meminta tolong_-nanodayo_."

Rei tertawa. Seperti biasa, sifat Midorima yang _tsundere_ adalah sebuah hiburan untuknya sejak ia pindah ke Shuutoku _High_. Ibunya yang tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya di Amerika, meminta Midorima untuk menjaga Rei yang sedang kacau. Di saat gadis itu sedang kacau, ia akan sulit sekali untuk bangun pagi dan mengurus dirinya sendiri. Sifat Rei yang seperti itu membuat sang ibu cemas dan meminta Midorima, putra dari kawan lamanya itu untuk menjaga Rei dengan harapan Rei akan jauh lebih baik jika dijaga pemuda itu.

"Shin, apa aku boleh meminta kemeja putihmu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk kupakai saat tidur."

"Tidak." Katanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak_-nanodayo_."

"Hee?"

"Setelah berpakaian, bereskan kamarmu."

"Kalau begitu bantu aku berpakaian."

"NANI?"

…

"_Nee_ Shin_-chan_, kenapa kau selalu pergi ke sekolah bersama Rei_-chan_?" Tanya Takao. Bel belum berdering, namun keadaan kelas sudah cukup ramai pagi itu.

Midorima melirik Takao yang baru saja menyikunya. "Rumah kami searah_-nanodayo_."

"Ooh. _Nee_~ Shin_-chan_, tidakkah kau pikir Rei_-chan_ cukup manis untuk dijadikan pacar." Bisik Takao yang melihat gadis itu sedang mengobrol bersemangat dengan beberapa gadis di kelasnya.

"_Urusai_, Takao." Kata Midorima sambil menaikkan letak kacamatanya.

"Selalu seperti biasanya." kata Takao sambil tertawa geli. "Bagaimana ya jika aku mengajaknya kencan?"

Midorima meliriknya. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa terganggu dengan ucapan Takao. "Kenapa bertanya padaku?"

"Kau kan yang selalu bersamanya. Bagaimana?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku_-nanodayo_."

"Hee, benarkah?"

Midorima diam.

"Oi, Rei_-chan_!" panggil Takao dengan keras.

Rei dan teman-temannya menoleh ke arah Takao. "Apa?" balas Rei tak kalah keras.

"Hari Sabtu nanti, ayo kita berkencan!" ajaknya.

Gadis-gadis yang bersama Rei langsung berseru kaget. Rei tersenyum. "Tentu saja." Katanya, lalu kembali mengobrol bersama teman-temannya yang mulai menanyainya macam-macam.

Takao menyiku Midorima lagi. "Bagaimana?"

Midorima memalingkan wajahnya sambil membalut jari tangan kirinya yang baru saja ia bersihkan sambil berusaha tak peduli. Tapi, entah mengapa ia merasa terganggu akan ajakan kencan Takao pada Rei.

…

_Shintarou, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?_

Midorima membatin dalam hati begitu ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Rei selama sepuluh menit tanpa mengetuk atau pun masuk. Ia mencemaskan sesuatu tentang kencan Rei dengan Takao. Tapi, ia lagi-lagi membantah bahwa dirinya begitu penasaran dan cukup mencemaskan gadis itu.

Ia menghela napas dan baru saja hendak berbalik sampai pintu apartemen itu mengayun terbuka tiba-tiba. Midorima hendak bersembunyi, namun itu akan terlihat konyol jika Rei tahu. Akhirnya ia pun tetap berdiri di sana dengan kaku.

"Shin, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Rei.

Gadis itu sudah terlihat rapi dengan _Dress _putih bermotif kotak-kotak biru yang ditutupinya dengan jaket _blue jeans_ dan tak lupa sneakers biru-nya yang membuatnya terasa sempurna untuk kencan kali ini. Penampilan gadis itu yang lain membuat Midorima menatapnya hampir tak bekedip.

Midorima mengerjapkan matanya begitu gadis itu memandanginya dengan heran. Ia berdeham begitu disadarinya ia belum menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. "Aku memastikan kau berpakaian dengan benar untuk kencan_-nanodayo_."

Rei nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Itu bukan berarti aku mencemaskanmu, aku hanya tidak mau kau mempermalukan Takao_-nanodayo_."

"Tenang saja. Takao yang mengajakku, jadi aku tidak akan mengecewakannya." Balas Rei. "Ternyata kau orangnya begitu peduli dengan temanmu ya."

Midorima menaikkan letak kacamatanya, berusaha agar menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulut untuk membantah, ponsel Rei berdering nyaring. Rei cepat-cepat mengangkatnya dan menjawab telepon itu.

"Ah Takao_-kun_, eh… oh begitu…" ekspresi wajah Rei berubah, senyum menghilang dari wajahnya. "umm… tak apa." Setelah menutup telepon gadis itu mendesah berat.

"Ada apa?"

"Takao_-kun_ tidak bisa datang hari ini." Katanya dengan wajah kecewa. "Dia bilang tiba-tiba ada acara keluarga, sayang sekali."

Midorima memandang wajah kecewa itu sedikit iba sampai tiba-tiba tanpa sadar ia berkata, "Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku yang menemanimu jalan-jalan?"

"Eh?" Rei terperanjat.

"Aku mengajakmu bukan karena aku ingin jalan-jalan denganmu_-nanodayo_." Katanya.

Wajah Rei berubah berseri-seri. "_Haik, haik._" katanya sambil tertawa geli. Midorima berbalik dan mulai melangkah diikuti Rei.

"_Nee_, _maneki neko?_" tunjuk Rei pada keramik berbentuk kucing yang mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sejak tadi dibawa Midorima. "Apa hari ini itu _lucky item_-mu?"

"Ya."

"Hm… mungkin seharusnya aku bawa _maneki neko_ juga untuk keberuntungan."

Midorima melirik Rei. "Apa zodiakmu?"

"Um… apa ya?" gumamnya sambil berpikir. Ia lalu memandang Midorima dan menunjukkan cengirannya. "Aku tidak tahu."

Midorima menghela napas. "Baiklah, tanggal lahirmu?"

"Dua puluh delapan Desember."

"Zodiakmu Capricorn_-nanodayo_."

"Jadi, apa artinya?"

"Zodiakmu berada di urutan akhir hari ini, begitu yang Oha Asa ramalkan_-nanodayo_."

"Hoo…" katanya sambil mengangguk sok paham walaupun sebetulnya ia masih tidak mengerti apa maksudnya 'berada di urutan terakhir'.

…

Jam makan siang telah lewat dua jam yang lalu karena mereka sibuk berputar-putar di taman bermain hanya untuk mengikuti keinginan Rei yang menaiki macam-macam wahana. Keduanya kini baru saja menghabiskan _burger_ di salah satu kedai di taman bermain itu dan mulai menghabiskan minuman mereka.

Midorima menaikkan kacamtanya yang sama sekali tidak merosot ke bawah begitu menyadari Rei memandangnya terus. "Ada apa?"

"Shin, kalau dilihat baik-baik kau termasuk pemuda yang cukup tampan ya."

Midorima hampir tersedak minuman kacang merah kalengan kesukaannya mendengar ucapan Rei. "Jangan mengatakan hal-hal konyol_-nanodayo_!" katanya separuh membentak. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Hee? Aku sungguh-sungguh kok mengatakannya." Balas Rei. "Aku yakin, kau akan tumbuh menjadi pria tampan yang akan dilirik para wanita dua kali. Oh ya, tipe gadismu seperti apa?"

Midorima lagi-lagi menaikkan kacamatanya sambil menahan wajahnya yang kian memerah. "Wanita yang lebih tua dariku_-nanodayo_."

"Hee? Ternyata Shin lebih suka wanita dewasa ya." Rei terkikik geli.

Midorima hanya diam sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Kalau aku… hanya perlu tiga tipe," Rei melipat ibu jari dan kelingkingnya untuk mengisyaratkan angka 3 dengan jarinya yang lain. "Pertama, dia tampan. Kedua, dia pintar. Dan ketiga, dia memakai kacamata. Sepertimu, Shin."

Wajah Midorima semakin memerah, sedangkan Rei menertawakan ekspresi wajah Midorima.

"Jika kau lebih tua beberapa tahun, mungkin aku akan tergila-gila padamu, Shin." Tambah Rei.

"Ja-jangan mengatakan hal-hal aneh_-nanodayo_!"

Rei tertawa semakin keras, sampai tiba-tiba seseorang mendatangi meja mereka dan menyapanya Rei. "Yo, Rei_-chan_."

Rei menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap si penyapa. "Uchida_-san_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pria dengan tindikan yang banyak di telinganya itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Kami ada pertunjukan di sini." Ia menunjuk panggung yang tak jauh dari sana. Terlihat penonton yang ingin melihat pertunjukan mereka mulai ramai.

"Oh. Kalian sudah mulai terkenal ternyata. _Omodettou._"

Uchida menggaruk kepalanya lagi sambil mendecih. "Kau ini bicara apa? Lagumu sendiri yang membuat _band_ ini menjadi terkenal."

"Selain sebuah lagu, performa _band_ adalah yang utama." Balas Rei tak mau kalah.

Uchida menghela napas lalu melirik Midorima. "Hee? Kau sedang berkencan ternyata."

"Tentu saja." Balas Rei dengan bangga.

"Uchida Haruto." Kata pria berambut hitam itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Midorima menyambutnya. "Midorima Shintarou."

"Nah, Midorima_-san_ bisa kupinjam teman kencanmu selama setengah jam?"

"He?" Rei memandang Uchida heran. "Untuk apa?"

Lagi-lagi Uchida menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Gitaris kami akan datang terlamabat. Jadi, aku mohon padamu untuk menggantikannya."

"Eh, ta-tapi aku sedang…"

"Ayolah Rei_-chan_." kini pria itu menggenggam tangan Rei dengan pandangan memohon. Midorima mendelik tidak suka melihatnya.

Rei yang merasa tak enak meng-iya-kan saja permintaan rekan satu _band_-nya dulu. "Um… baiklah."

"_Arigatou_ Rei_-chan_," katanya sambil memeluk gadis itu erat-erat.

Midorima membelalakan matanya. "Oi!" serunya tanpa sadar.

Uchida yang mendengar itu cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Midorima. "Ah maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Katanya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Maaf Shin, kau bisa menungguku sebentar, kan?"

Midorima hanya diam.

Rei memandangnya penuh harap, namun kemudian ia berucap dengan pandangan enggan. "Mungkin jika kau ingin pulang, kau bisa pergi. Aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Aku sudah bilang akan menemanimu hari ini_-nanodayo_."

Wajah Rei kembali berseri-seri. "_Arigatou_, Shin."

…

Bohong jika Midorima tidak terkesan akan penampilan Rei di atas panggung. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu yang begitu luwes dengan gitar listik yang dimainkannya. Jari-jari tangan kiri yang lentik itu seakan menari di atas senar yang ia tekan. Hanya satu kata yang ada dipikiran Midorima untuk penampilan gadis itu. Hebat.

Tak lama kemudian, Rei digantikan oleh seorang pria yang sempat ber-_High_ _five_ dengannya di atas panggung. Rei lalu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Midorima yang tak beranjak dari tempatnya sejak ditinggalkan Rei.

"Shin, maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Oh, tak apa." jawabnya dengan sedikit gugup.

Rei lalu menariknya untuk kembali berjalan. Kali ini, Rei menggandeng tangan Midorima sambil memandang pemuda berkacamata itu dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya. "Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Midorima baru saja akan menjawab, sampai tiba-tiba suara seseorang menyelanya. "Kau selalu bagus, Tanaka."

Rei memandang ke depan dengan cepat dan seketika tubuhnya membeku di tempat. Midorima yang menyadari tubuh Rei yang menegang di sampingnya memandang ke arah asal suara dan mendapati seorang pria dengan wajah cukup tampan tersenyum lembut pada Rei.

"_Se-Sensei_,"

_Tsuzuku_

Hmmm… yah, beginilah jadinya… untuk yang kemarin baca dan _review _(Kumada Chiyu_-san_, kurohime_-san_, ekon818_-san_) serta yang sempat _follow_ Love Story saya ucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi.

Yak, untuk cerita Rei… aduh bingung mau nulisnya gimana… um yah, karakter Rei emang agak-agak aneh sih, tap demi kepentingan cerita saya bikin seperti itu. Referensi-nya saya ambil dari karakter Shiina Mashiro, tapi nggak semuanya kok. Yah, semoga Midorima_-kun_ nggak terlalu _Out of Character_ di sini. Hehehe~ _Thanks for Read_.


	2. Rei di sore hari

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Rate M (untuk amannya)Semi-Canon,typo, OOC, & OC.

Inspired by Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo(Anime)

Pair : Midorima Shintarou x Tanaka Rei(OC)

…

Midorima memandang Rei yang berkata lirih. Pandangan nanar gadis itu tertuju pada pria berambut cokelat di depannya, sedangkan si pria yang dipandangi seperti itu hanya membalas dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, kau sedang bersama temanmu ya?"

Rei mengalihkan pandangannya dengan kaku. Midorima yang merasa bahwa Rei sedang dalam tidak keadaan baik mencoba menyelamatkannya. "Midorima Shintarou."

"Takahashi Naoki." Katanya. Ia lalu beralih pada Rei lagi. "Kudengar kau pindah sekolah, kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

Rei makin mencengkeram erat lengan Midorima, sampai pemuda itu merasakan sakit. Menyadari Rei yang tak segera menjawab pemuda itu melepaskan cengkeraman kuat Rei dan berganti merangkul bahu gadis itu.

"Dia sedang tidak enak badan." Dustanya, sekalian untuk menyelamatkan keadaan yang tak menyenangkan ini.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu biar aku yang memeriksanya. Aku seorang dokter."

Midorima kini mengumpat dalam hati. Niatnya untuk menyelamatkan Rei malah membuat gadis itu semakin terpojok. "Tidak perlu." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya dengan tangan satunya. "Aku yang akan mengantarkannya ke klinik."

"Hee? Begitu?" katanya dengan nada geli. Bagi Takahashi, Midorima terdengar begitu posesif pada Rei. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Rei. Aku harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi dan mengobrol banyak seperti waktu itu."

"Oh… ya _Sensei_." kata Rei dengan lemah.

"Kami permisi." Kata Midorima sambil menarik Rei dalam rangkulannya.

Rei terdiam. Ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun sampai mereka keluar dari taman bermain. Sikap Rei yang berubah begitu bertemu dengan pria itu membuat Midorima mau tak mau berusaha menenangkan gadis itu yang gemetaran menahan tangisnya. Tak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya pemuda itu mencari taman terdekat dan duduk di salah satu bangku, ia terus berada di sana bersama Rei yang mencengkeram jaketnya dan menangis di dada pemuda itu.

Midorima hanya menghela napas dan menepuk kepala gadis itu dengan pelan. Ia tak tahu apa masalah Rei dengan pria tadi, tapi melihat Rei yang seperti ini membuatnya yakin bahwa itu bukanlah masalah yang mudah.

...

Sejak bertemu pria bernama Takahashi hari Sabtu lalu, tidak ada kemajuan yang berarti untuk Rei. Bahkan gadis itu lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Midorima yang awalnya hanya membangunkan gadis itu saja, kini harus menekan rasa malunya ketika ia membantu gadis itu mandi dan memakaikannya pakaian.

Selain sikap Rei yang seperti itu di pagi hari, di sekolah Rei menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Bahkan sebagian besar waktu yang dihabiskannya selama di sekolah ia gunakan untuk melamun. Teman-temannya pun mulai mengabaikan Rei yang berubah, dan memilih tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Shin_-chan_," panggil Takao.

Midorima memandang pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu ada apa dengan Rei_-chan_?"

"Kenapa aku harus tahu?" balas Midorima dengan kesal. Tidak, ia bukan kesal pada Rei. Tapi, ia kesal pada pertanyaan yang diajukan Takao padanya.

Takao melirik Rei yang tengah memandang ke luar jendela dengan wajah mengantuk. "Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena membatalkan janji kencan dengannya. Apa dia seperti itu karena aku membatalkannya?"

Midorima memandang ke arah Rei lalu menaikkan letak kacamatanya. "Untuk sikap Tanaka yang sekarang, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu_-nanodayo_."

"Benarkah? Apa terjadi sesuatu saat kalian berkencan? Kulihat dia masih tersenyum begitu pergi denganmu."

"Tentu saja tidak-" Midorima lalu memandang Takao dengan tajam. Takao yang dipandangi seperti itu menelan ludahnya, menyadari bahwa ia telah kelepasan bicara. "bagaimana kau tahu saat itu Rei pergi bersamaku?"

"He he he…" Takao tertawa dengan canggung. "habisnya, waktu aku ingin menjemput Rei_-chan_ di apartemennya aku lihat kau juga ada di sana. Jadi, yah kupikir lebih baik untuk tidak pergi berkencan dengannya."

Midorima menggeram mendengar jawaban Takao. "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sana_-nanodayo_."

"Kau yakin? Tapi kulihat kau berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemennya. Sepertinya ajakan kencanku membuatmu terganggu." Kata Takao masih dengan cengirannya.

Midorima terdiam. Ia tak bisa lagi menyanggah Takao.

"Jadi Shin_-chan_, maukah kau memberitahuku tentang hubunganmu dengan Rei_-chan_?"

...

"Tanaka," panggil Midorima begitu membuka pintu apartemen gadis itu.

Tak ada jawaban. Hari ini gadis itu tiba-tiba meminta izin pada wali kelas mereka untuk pulang lebih cepat. Midorima yang merasa khawatir bergegas ke apartemen gadis itu untuk memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Midorima menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan mendapati gadis itu tertidur pulas di depan televisi yang menyala dan beberapa kemasan makanan ringan dan minuman kaleng kacang hijau yang kosong.

"Tanaka," panggil Midorima berusaha membangunkan gadis itu.

Baru saja ia akan mengguncangkan bahu gadis itu, Midorima mengurungkan niatnya begitu dilihatnya jejak air mata gadis itu yang mengering di pipinya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Rei? Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Uhm…" Rei menggeliat.

Midorima sedikit kaget. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sejak kapan ia menyentuh pipi Rei?

"Shin," suara lirih dan parau itu membuat Midorima menarik tangannya.

"Tidak baik tidur di sini, nanti kau sakit_-nanodayo_."

"Hm…" Rei bergumam tidak jelas. Ia bangun dari posisinya dan menguap di telapak tangannya. "apa ini sudah pagi?"

"Ini masih sore, di hari yang sama saat kau izin pulang terlebih dahulu." Jawab Midorima sambil membereskan kemasan makanan ringan yang berserakan itu.

"Jadi, mengapa Shin di sini?"

Midorima terdiam. Ia memutar otaknya untuk memberikan alasan yang logis untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan tugas dari sekolah_-nanodayo_."

"Oh." Kata Rei dengan pelan. "Kau baik sekali."

Wajah Midorima menghangat mendengarnya. "A-aku hanya melakukan tugasku_-nanodayo_."

Rei tersenyum. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba matanya berair, dan ia kembali menangis. "Terima kasih, Shin."

Midorima terkejut melihat air mata Rei. "Berhentilah menangis." Ucapnya tanpa sadar.

Rei mencoba menghapus air mata dengan kedua tangannya. "A-aku ingin… tapi, kenapa air mataku terus keluar? Kenapa?"

Midorima memandang Rei lembut. Entah mengapa ia merasa hatinya begitu sakit melihat Rei menangis. Diraihnya kepala gadis itu, dan disandarkannya ke dadanya sendiri, lalu kemudian ditepuk lagi kepala itu dengan pelan.

...

Mengunjungi Rei sepulang latihan basket, entah mengapa sudah menjadi rutinitas yang dilalui Midorima sehari-hari. Sedangkan di lain hari, ia akan mengantar gadis itu ke apartemennya dan tinggal di sana selama beberapa saat. Dan kali ini didapatinya gadis itu tengah duduk sambil memeluk gitar akustik dan memandangi _metronome_ dengan melamun.

"Tanaka," Midorima mencoba memanggilnya lagi.

Tak ada respon. Suara yang dihasilkan _metronome_ tetap menghipnotis gadis itu. Midorima menghela napas dan menghentikan pendulum yang bergerak.

Rei lalu memandang Midorima. "Shin,"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Oh. Ini…" katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku berniat untuk latihan, tapi ternyata pikiranku pergi ke tempat lain begitu mendengar suara ketukkannya."

"Kalau begitu, lanjutkan latihanmu. Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Eh?" Rei sedikit heran mendengarnya namun ia kembali mengatur tempo pada _metronome_ dan mulai memetik gitar akustiknya dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu berbahasa Inggris. Setelah menyelesaikan lagu itu, ia pun menghentikan gerak pendulum _metronome_ dan bertanya, "Bagaimana? Bagus bukan?"

Midorima menelan ludah. Itu bukan lagi bagus, tapi sempurna. Namun, karena gengsinya yang tinggi ia hanya mengangkat kacamatanya dan berucap, "Tidak terlalu buruk_-nanodayo_." Katanya. "Apa judul lagu itu?"

"_Especially for you_. Lain kali akan kunyanyikan lagu yang lain untukmu." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Midorima tak menanggapi. Ia memang pernah menggunakan _metronome_ saat bermain piano, tapi bukan _metronome_ analog seperti yang dimiliki Rei.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal _metronome_ aku jadi teringat akan judul lagu yang sama dengan namanya. Ternyata lagu itu bertemakan hubungan sepasang kekasih yang tidak stabil. Jadi, harus menggunakan _metronome_ agar hubungan berjalan lancar dengan tempo yang sesuai." Ujar Rei sambil tersenyum.

"Kau pernah mengalaminya?"

"Eh?"

"Hubungan yang tidak stabil itu?"

Rei menggeleng. "Tidak pernah."

Midorima terdiam. Di kepalanya berbagai pemikiran terus berputar. Ia ingin Rei menjadi lebih baik. Pemuda itu tidak ingin gadis itu terus-terusan seperti ini.

"Lalu, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Takahashi_-san_?"

Rei terperanjat mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

Midorima menaikkan letak kacamatanya. "Yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini sudah pasti pria bernama Takahashi itu, kan?"

"_Sensei_ tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganku."

"Lalu kenapa kau begitu terpengaruh dengan kehadirannya?"

"Aku… hanya…" mata Rei mulai kembali berkaca-kaca. "aku…"

"Tanaka,"

Midorima baru akan meraih gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya seperti sebelumnya, namun Rei berdiri dan berteriak dengan keras. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

Midorima menahan napas terkejut. Rei lalu berlari ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Midorima menghela napas. Ia akhirnya memutuskan pergi ketika didengarnya tangisan Rei. Gadis itu perlu sendiri.

...

"Shintarou_-kun_, maaf membuatmu harus menemuiku ketika kau berlatih basket." Kata wanita berambut hitam itu dengan nada menyesal.

"Tak apa Asumi_-san_," jawabnya. Midorima yang tengah berlatih basket terpaksa meninggalkan jadwalnya untuk menemui wanita yang sangat sibuk itu.

"Apa Rei_-chan_ menyusahkanmu?" tanyanya.

"Sama sekali tidak."

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Begitu ya?" katanya dengan pelan. "Sebetulnya, sebelum kupindahkan dia ke Shuutoku, dia seharusnya sudah memulai debutnya sebagai penyanyi."

Midorima memandang Asumi dengan pandangan terkejut. Melihat mata Midorima yang melebar Asumi hanya tersenyum sendu. "Di sekolah lamanya, Rei_-chan_ memiliki beberapa masalah. Aku yang dipanggil saat itu pun tak percaya bahwa Rei terlibat skandal semacam itu dengan gurunya. Tapi, Rei hanya diam saja dan tak mau menjelaskan apa pun padaku."

Midorima mengernyit. Ia lalu mulai berpikir. Jika ia ingin menolong Rei, ia harus memulainya dari sekolah lamanya. "Asumi_-san_, dimana Rei bersekolah sebelum ia dipindahkan ke Shuutoku?"

"Dia bersekolah di Kanagawa. Kaijou _Koukou_."

Mata Midorima melebar. Saat mendengar nama sekolah itu, yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah mantan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang paling berisik itu. Kise Ryouta.

...

Bruk.

Midorima mengernyit begitu melihat tubuh kecil gadis itu termundur ke belakang sehingga buku catatan kecil dan pensi mekaniknya terjatuh ke tanah. Midorima tak habis pikir, kenapa gadis itu berjalan-jalan sambil menulis seperti itu? Bukankah itu cukup berbahaya jika dia menghadapi tangga yang menurun?

Gadis berambut merah yang baru saja menabraknya itu mengambil barangnya yang terjatuh lalu memandang Midorima dengan mata sayunya. "Maaf." katanya.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya. Gadis itu menggeleng. "Lain kali hati-hatilah_-nanodayo_."

Gadis itu lalu memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang Midorima dengan penasaran. "Apa itu '_-nanodayo_'?" tanyanya yang terdengar seperti anak kecil.

"Midorima_-cchi_," sapa Kise yang muncul di belakang gadis berambut merah itu. Tangan kanan Kise merangkul bahu si gadis sedangkan telapak tangan kanannya menyentuh dahi gadis itu.

"Kise," balas Midorima.

"Kise?" ulang gadis itu.

Kise yang mendengar itu menghadapkan si gadis padanya dengan perlahan dan menunduk untuk memandang gadis itu. "Bukan Kise, Haruna." Katanya dengan lembut. "Panggil aku Ryouta."

"Ryouta." ulangnya dengan pelan seakan-akan mengeja nama Kise.

"Gadis pintar." Katanya sambil mengusap helaian merah itu dengan sayang. "Oya, jangan pergi lagi seperti tadi. Kau mengerti?"

"Hm." Haruna mengangguk.

"_Yakusoku?_" Kise menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

Haruna lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan milik Kise. "Hm, _yakusoku._"

"Bagus. Nah, kembalilah ke lapangan basket dan tunggu aku di _bench_, oke?"

Gadis itu mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu. Midorima _speechless_ selama beberapa saat melihat kejadian tadi. Ia tak pernah melihat Kise seperti itu sebelumnya.

"_Hisashiburi-ssu_," sapa Kise. Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu lalu mengajaknya menuju kafetaria sekolah yang sepi, lalu duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja. "Ada apa, Midorima_-cchi_? Kau tiba-tiba menelepon dan bilang ingin menemuiku. Apa ada suatu hal yang penting?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan. Apa kau mengenal Tanaka Rei, siswi yang pindah awal musim panas lalu?" Tanya Midorima.

Kise yang mendengar nama itu tersentak. "Tanaka-_cchi_? Dia teman sekelasku dulu. Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Tanaka pindah ke Shuutoku awal musim panas lalu. Aku ingin mengetahui alasan kepindahannya."

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk dibicarakan-_ssu_." Kata Kise dengan wajah sedikit murung.

"Ada apa?"

Kise mengubah posisi duduknya. Kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja ditekannya dan berbisik, "Yang kudengar dari rumor yang beredar Tanaka-_cchi_ tidur dengan seorang guru."

Mata Midorima melebar. "Itu tidak mungkin!" serunya tiba-tiba.

Kise terlonjak mendengarnya. Midorima yang menyadari ia telah lepas kendali cepat-cepat menarik napas dan berusaha tenang. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia lalu menyuruh Kise melanjutkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu detailnya bagaimana, tapi setelah itu Tanaka-_cchi_ dikeluarkan dari sekolah, dan itu membuat rumor yang beredar itu terlihat seperti benar-benar terjadi-_ssu_." Katanya. "Jujur saja, aku cukup terkejut mendengar rumor jelek seperti itu tentang Tanaka-_cchi_. Tapi, aku masih tak bisa mempercayainya. Terlebih lagi, Haruna begitu menghormati Tanaka-_cchi_ seperti kakaknya sendiri."

"Apa guru yang terlibat skandal dengannya itu bernama Takahashi?"

"Ya," Kise mengangguk. "tak lama lagi kudengar ia akan menikah dengan putri pemilik sekolah ini."

Midorima mengangguk. Informasi yang didapatnya dari Asumi tidak begitu jelas, namun kini ia bisa memahami semuanya. Hanya saja, ia ingin mendengar kebenarannya dari Rei sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Kise."

...

"Hen-ti… kan," suara rintihan itu membuat Midorima mengepalkan tangannya dengan geram. Lorong apartemen itu sepi, dan ada sedikit nuansa gelap karena lampunya yang remang. Dapat dilihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Takahashi mendorong gadis itu ke pintu apartemennya dan menciumnya dengan paksa. Dalam cahaya lampu lorong yang tak terlalu terang, Midorima dapat melihat kilatan jejak air mata di pipi Rei dan juga usaha gadis itu memberontak untuk melepaskan diri.

Suara Rei yang terisak membuat Midorima tidak tahan. Ditariknya kerah pria itu, dan dihantamkannya tepat ke wajahnya. Pria itu tersungkur di lantai dan mengerang kesakitan. Takahashi bangkit dan memandang Midorima dengan tajam.

"Midorima," geramnya.

Midorima membuka mulut untuk menyebut marga Rei, namun ia ingat betapa Rei benci mendengar panggilan itu untuknya. Panggilan itu bukan karena gadis itu membenci marganya. Tetapi, karena Takahashi selalu memanggilnya seperti itu. Begitulah yang disadari Midorima beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Masuk, Rei!" perintah Midorima.

Rei yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya memutar kunci yang sudah terpasang di pintu lalu menghambur masuk. Setelah pintu tertutup, Midorima memandang Takahashi dengan waspada.

"Aku minta padamu untuk tidak mengganggu kehidupan Rei lagi." Katanya dengan nada mengancam. "Untuk sekarang dan seterusnya, akulah yang akan melindungi Rei. Tak akan kubiarkan kau mengusiknya lagi."

_Tsuzuku_…

…

Er… yah, er… beginilah _chapter _ke-2 dari Metronome. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah _read, review, foloow & fave_ (Brownchoco-_san_, Kaito Akahime-_san_, sherrysakura99-_san_) cerita ini. Semoga tidak begitu mengecewakan. Sekali lagi, terima kasih.


	3. Rei dan Midorima di malam hari

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: Rate M (for Mature Scene) Semi-Canon, typo, OOC, & OC.

Inspired by Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo(Anime)

Pair : Midorima Shintarou x Tanaka Rei(OC)

…

Mereka masih saling melemparkan pandangan dengan tajam di sana. Takahashi mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, lalu melepaskannya sambil menghembuskan napasnya yang terasa sesak. Ia tersenyum sedih.

"Kau benar." Katanya.

Midorima menyipitkan matanya dan menunggu pria itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku sudah membuatnya mengalami berbagai masalah." Lanjutnya. Ia melangkah, hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, lalu berhenti. "Sampaikan padanya, permintaan maafku."

Midorima memandang punggung pria berambut cokelat itu terperangah. "Baiklah." Katanya.

Pria itu lalu menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. "Kalau begitu, jagalah Tanaka dengan baik."

...

Midorima menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menghembuskan napasnya lega. Ia merasa apa yang ia lakukan sudah benar. Dilepaskannya sepatunya dan dicarinya gadis itu di dalam apartemen, sampai akhirnya ia mendapati gadis itu berada di tempat tidur sambil mencengkeram erat selimut di bahunya dan memandang kosong ke arah jendela yang terutup tirai biru gelap itu.

Midorima lalu menghampirinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rei melirik Midorima sejenak lalu kembali menatap kosong. "Hm, _daijoubu_." Katanya dengan datar.

Midorima menaikkan letak kacamatanya dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur gadis itu, lalu mengusap kepala Rei dan berharap Rei akan memandang ke arahnya. Namun, Rei tetap memandang tirai yang menutupi jendela itu dengan pandangan kosongnya. Jejak air mata masih terlihat di sudut mata onyx gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang." Pamitnya. Namun, saat ia hendak beranjak ia merasakan lengannya ditahan. Dilihatnya mata Rei yang berkaca-kaca.

"Maukah… kau… menemaniku di sini?" tanyanya.

Midorima kembali duduk dan mengangguk. Rei melepaskan tangannya yang menahan lengan Midorima. Bahu Rei yang telanjang membuat Midorima meyakini bahwa gadis itu kini tidak memakai apa pun di bawah selimutnya. Sambil menghela napas, Midorima melepas seragam sekolahnya yang berwarna hitam dan juga melepaskan kemeja berwarna putihnya sehingga ia hanya mengenakan celana hitamnya.

"Shin, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Rei.

Pemuda itu menyingkap selimut Rei tanpa ragu. Kebiasaanya membantu Rei mandi dan berpakaian membuat ia sudah terbiasa melihat tubuh telanjang Rei. Rei tak mampu berkata apa-apa begitu Midorima memakaikannya kemeja putih miliknya dan mengancingkannya.

Rei memandangi Midorima tanpa bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Midorima saat ini. Midorima lalu memabalas pandangannya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Rei merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak normal.

"Nah, beristirahatlah. Kau bisa memakai itu saat tidur." Kata Midorima sambil membenarkan letak selimut Rei. "Aku akan berada di sini."

Rei mengangguk. Ia bergeser sedikit untuk memberi tempat pada Midorima. "Berbaringlah bersamaku." Katanya.

Midorima sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona dengan gerakan menaikan kacamatanya, ia lalu berbaring di samping Rei, dan gadis itu lalu membagi selimut miliknya dengan Midorima.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan tanpa makai pakaian seperti itu?" Tanya Rei.

Ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan menaruhnya di meja sisi tempat tidur lalu berbaring miring menghadap Rei dan menarik kepala itu ke dadanya. "Sekarang sudah hangat." Katanya. "Aku mengatakannya karena kita sudah memakai selimut_-nanodayo_."

Rei tersenyum dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke Midorima. "Kau benar."

Midorima hanya diam.

"_Nee_ Shin,"

"Apa?"

"Tubuhmu bagus." Kata Rei sambil memejamkan matanya. Dapat dirasakannya sendiri wajahnya yang menghangat merasakan suhu tubuh Midorima yang menempel di kulitnya. Ia pun bahkan dapat mendengarkan suara detak jantung Midorima yang cepat seakan berlari-lari.

"Tentu saja_-nanodayo_." Katanya dengan sedikit gugup. "Aku kan anggota tim basket."

Mau tak mau Midorima mensyukuri posisi mereka saat ini yang membuat Rei tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang kini merah padam sampai ke telinganya. Tak lama kemudian, dilihatnya napas gadis itu mulai teratur dan Midorima pun ikut tertidur dengan lelap.

...

Midorima terbangun pada pukul sebelas malam begitu dirinya melirik jam digital pada meja di samping tempat tidur Rei. Sambil mengerjapkan matanya, ia teringat bahwa ia seharusnya menelepon untuk mengatakan bahwa ia akan menginap.

Ia menyalakan lampu meja lalu merogoh seragam sekolah berwarna hitamnya untuk mencari ponselnya, dan menelepon ke rumah. Setelah mendapatkan izin dari ibunya ia pun menutup telepon dengan lega. Setidaknya ia tidak membuat ibunya khawatir akan ketidak hadirannya di rumah.

"Shin," suara lemah itu memanggilnya.

Midorima menolehkan kepalanya pada Rei. Sepertinya suaranya membuat gadis itu terbangun. "Ada apa?"

Dapat dilihatnya wajah gadis itu sedikit memerah. "Untuk semua yang kau lakukan untukku selama ini, terima kasih."

"Aku melakukannya karena membantu ibumu_-nanodayo_." Katanya.

Rei tersenyum. "Maafkan aku." Tambahnya. "Jika aku bisa membalasnya, akan kulakukan apa pun itu."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa untukku_-nanodayo_." Katanya. "Aku hanya ingin kau menceritakan apa yang sebetulnya terjadi padamu dengan Takahashi_-san_. Itu saja."

Wajah Rei berubah murung. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Midorima memandang lurus ke mata Rei. Pemuda itu mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku benar-benar tidur dengan _Sensei_, apa kau akan mempercayainya?"

"Jika kau yang mengatakannya seperti itu, maka aku akan benar-benar mempercayainya." Kata Midorima. "Jadi, benarkah itu?"

"Aku pernah menginap di rumahnya, tapi aku tidak tidur dengannya." Katanya dengan sedih. "Semua berawal saat aku mengalami pelecehan seksual di kereta yang penuh sesak. Dadaku dicengkeram dengan keras oleh orang tak dikenal, dan kebetulan saat itu _Sensei_ berada di sana dan menolongku. Karena kejadian itu aku tak bisa berhenti menangis karena kesakitan.

"Setelahnya, _Sensei_ membawaku ke rumahnya dan membiarkanku menginap di sana. Saat itu, aku tak bisa berhenti menangis karena dadaku masih terasa sakit. Sampai akhirnya, _Sensei_ lalu memijat dadaku dan itu membuat tangisanku sedikit demi sedikit berhenti."

Midorima membelalakan matanya mendengar itu. Ia tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Tanpa disadarinya dirinya diselimuti rasa cemburu.

Rei lalu melanjutkan ceritanya. "Hanya itu yang dilakukan _Sensei_ sampai aku tertidur pulas. Esok paginya, aku terbangun oleh jeritan seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah tunangan _Sensei_. Wanita itu pikir aku adalah alasan _Sensei_ menunda pernikahan mereka. Aku memang mengenal _Sensei_ dengan baik, bahkan aku sempat menyukainya sebagai seorang pria. Tapi, mengingat dia akan menikah membuat aku menjadi seperti mati rasa. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi selain rasa sedih yang terus bersarang di benakku." Katanya. "Tak lama sejak kejadian itu, _Sensei_ mengatakan bahwa ia sebenarnya dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya dan ia juga mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku. Aku senang sekali _Sensei_ menyukaiku, tapi aku menyadari bahwa dengan membalas perasaan _Sensei_ itu bukanlah sesuatu yang benar. Sampai tak lama kemudian pihak sekolah mengeluarkanku setelah mendengar rumor bahwa aku tidur dengan salah seorang guru di sekolah itu. Aku… aku ingin sekali membantah, tapi… jika mereka tidak mengeluarkanku mereka akan mengeluarkan _Sensei_."

Suara Rei hilang ditelan isakannya. Midorima menepuk lagi kepala berambut _deep blue_ itu dengan pelan, berharap agar sentuhannya bisa menenangkan Rei.

"Rei, kau masih menyukainya?"

Rei memandang Midorima dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak tahu. Semakin keras aku melupakannya ia tidak pernah pergi dari kepalaku. Bahkan rasanya tubuhku terus mengingat sentuhannya. Aku… aku tidak mau terus seperti ini."

Midorima menaikkan kakinya ke tempat tidur, dan ditenggelamkannya gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya seperti sebelumnya. Setelah Rei tenang, ia memundurkan tubuhnya dan memandang Midorima sambil tersenyum lemah.

"_Arigatou_, Shin." Katanya.

Midorima memandang mata Rei yang sembab dengan dalam. "Aku bisa membantumu melupakannya."

"Eh?"

"Tapi, itupun jika kau mau. Aku tidak akan memaksa." Katanya.

Rei memandang Midorima sejenak sampai akhirnya ia membuka mulut mengutarakan keputusannya. "Ya, Shin. Aku mau." Jawabnya tanpa ragu.

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan." Katanya sambil menggigit helai panjang yang membalut jari tangan kirinya, membebaskan jari-jari itu dari kain kasa yang membelenggunya.

Disentuhnya pipi Rei dan didekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah gadis itu. "Aku tadi melihat dia menyentuhmu di sini." Bisiknya sebelum menawan bibir Rei dengan miliknya.

Onyx Rei melebar sesaat. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak normal lagi. Detakan itu seperti pendulum _metronome_ yang diletakkan di dasar sehingga membuatnya bergerak dengan cepat. Ya, seperti itulah detakan jantungnya saat ini.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Midorima melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk memberikan kesempatan Rei untuk bernapas, dan ia kembali mencium Rei lagi. Kali ini lebih dalam dari ciuman yang tadi. Bahkan Rei merasa pusing dan kewalahan karenanya.

Setelah menyudahi ciuman mereka, Midorima memandang wajah Rei yang memerah. Baru kali ini dilihatnya wajah Rei merona karena dirinya. Midorima tersenyum tipis lalu melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja Rei dan memandang tubuh gadis itu.

"Dimana dia memijatmu dulu?" tanyanya sambil mengecupi leher gadis itu.

Wajah Rei semakin memerah. Ia tahu apa yang akan Midorima lakukan selanjutnya. Ia palingkan wajahnya ke samping. "Ka-kanan." Katanya.

Mendengar itu, Midorima menyingkap kain berwarna putih itu dan menyentuh milik Rei dengan pelan dan lembut. Rei menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak mendesah mendapatkan pijatan lembut dan juga hisapan bibir Midorima pada tulang selangkanya.

"Terus sebut namaku, saat aku melakukannya." Perintahnya dengan lembut.

Rei tidak mengerti apa maksud Midorima, sampai tiba-tiba sebuah benda hangat berlendir menyapu dadanya. "Shin, apa yang…" kata-kata gadis itu terputus menjadi desahan, begitu Midorima memanjakan puncak dadanya dengan lidah dan mulutnya.

"Shin," jeritnya tertahan. Midorima terus saja berada di sana, sampai ketika pemuda itu melepaskan sentuhannya ia merasa hampa.

Namun, itu tak berapa lama ketika ia merasakan tangan Midorima memisahkan kedua kakinya. Rei membuka matanya, ia tak melihat Midorima lagi. "Shin," panggilnya. Ia hendak duduk dengan siku sebagai tumpuannya, namun sentuhan pada bagian bawah perutnya membuat ia kembali berbaring menahan sensasi aneh yang menderanya.

"Shin, apa yang-" Rei tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Midorima terus memanjakannya dengan lidah hangatnya lagi. Rei yang tidak berdaya mencengkeram _bedcover_ di bawahnya sampai kusut. Belum pernah ada yang menyentuhnya seperti Midorima menyentuhnya, bahkan tidak dengan Takahashi sekali pun. Ia ingin menghentikan ini. Namun, di sisi lain dirinya ia merasa menikmati ini. Dipejamkannya matanya sambil terus memanggil Midorima di sela-sela desahannya. Sampai setelah ia melepaskan rasa yang bergumul itu, ia pun tertidur karena kelelahan.

...

Rei memandang bayangannya di cermin sambil menyingkirkan sedikit kemeja yang menutupi dadanya. Ia menelan ludahnya begitu dilihatnya beberapa kissmark menghiasinya. Rei memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan menggeleng dengan keras. Wajahnya berubah merah padam begitu mengingat hal yang dilakukan Midorima padanya tadi malam.

Midorima sudah pulang sejak jam enam tadi. Rei tadi sengaja berpura-pura masih tertidur agar tidak menghadapi pemuda itu. Jujur saja, ia tidak tahu lagi harus menghadapi pemuda itu bagaimana jika mereka saling berhadapan.

"Kau berhasil Shin." Gumamnya dengan pelan. "Kau berhasil membuat isi kepalaku penuh dengan dirimu."

...

Midorima sedikit kaget begitu ia mendapati Rei sudah rapi mengenakan seragam dan tengah memasak di dapurnya. Rei yang menyadari kehadirannya menoleh sedikit lalu kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

"_Ohayou_," sapa Rei tanpa menoleh. Ia tidak ingin Midorima melihat wajahnya yang tengah merona.

"Tidak biasanya kau sudah bangun." Kata pemuda itu sambil duduk memandangi punggung kecil itu.

"Aku harus bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Balas Rei. "Beberapa bulan ini aku sudah sering merepotkanmu. Terlebih lagi… bukankah kau sebentar lagi klub basket akan mengikuti Winter Cup?"

"Kau benar." Katanya dengan pelan.

Rei lalu berjalan ke meja makan dan meletakkan sekotak bento di depan Midorima. Midorima lalu memandang Rei yang wajahnya memerah. "Itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena sudah menjagaku selama ini." Katanya sambil duduk di seberang Midorima. "Memang tidak cukup untuk membalas semua yang kau lakukan padaku, tapi hanya ini yang bisa … karena aku sudah baikan, kurasa… tugasmu sudah selesai."

Midorima memandangnya tak mengerti.

"Shin, kurasa… kau tidak perlu datang lagi ke sini."

...

Sejak Rei mengatakan itu, Midorima tak pernah lagi datang ke apartemen Rei. Sesuai janjinya pada Midorima, gadis itu mulai mengurus dirinya sendiri dan kembali menjalankan hidupnya seperti biasa, yang tanpa Midorima. Semua berjalan baik-baik saja selama sebulan, bahkan Midorima pun kini kembali pulang dan pergi sekolah bersama Takao.

"Rei, _daijoubu ka?_"

Rei yang baru saja melamun memandang Chiharu dengan sedikit kaget. "Oh, Chiharu." Gadis yang terlihat mencemaskannya itu adalah satu-satunya teman sekelas Rei yang sama sekali tidak menjauhinya walaupun Rei berubah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah sebulan terakhir ini kau tidak terlihat bersama Midorima_-kun_. Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Eh?" Rei agak kaget ditanyai seperti itu. "Tentu saja tidak. kami sama sekali tidak bertengkar."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm." Rei mengangguk. "Lagipula, dia akan menghadapi pertandingan di musim dingin ini."

"Rei begitu pengertian ya… Midorima_-kun_ beruntung memilikimu."

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan?" seru Rei dengan wajah memerah.

"Wajahmu memerah tuh." Tunjuk Chiharu.

"Apa? Aku tidak…"

"Eh, awas!" pekik Chiharu berusaha memperingatkan.

Rei yang tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya menabrak tubuh tegap seseorang yang berjalanan berlawanan arah dengannya. "Ah, _sumimasen_." Katanya dipandanginya pemuda yang ditabraknya tadi. Seketika itu juga wajah Rei merona hebat.

"Rei,"

"Oh Shin, maaf." Kata Rei sekali lagi.

Midorima mengangguk dan berlalu begitu saja. Rei terdiam. Disadarinya ia begitu merindukan saat-saat bersama Midorima di apartemennya. Dan kini, setelah sekian lama tidak saling berinteraksi seperti dulu dengan Midorima ia menyadari bahwa jauh di dalam hatinya ia begitu merindukan pemuda itu. Seakan-akan melihat wajah Midorima di pagi hari dan melihatnya tinggal sejenak di apartemen hanya untuk mengawasinya sepulang sekolah adalah sebuah kebiasaan yang tak bisa dilupakannya.

"Rei,"

_Aku rindu Shin._

"Rei,"

_Aku ingin Shin berada di sampingku._

"Tanaka Rei_-san_!"

"Eh?"

Chiharu memandangnya dengan wajah heran sambil mengembungkan pipinya. "Ayo kita ke kelas!" ajaknya tanpa bertanya-tanya.

Rei tersenyum lalu kembali melangkah.

_Aku menyukai Shin. Sangat menyukainya._

...

Midorima yang akan men-_shoot_ bola berhenti begitu didengarnya percakapan para _Senpai_-nya yang tengah membicarakan seorang gadis yang melamun di depan _vending machine_. Samar-samar didengarnya namanya juga disebut-sebut sampai akhirnya Takao menyebut nama gadis itu dengan jelas.

Bola yang dilepaskan Midorima menabrak ring dan itu sukses membuat orang-orang yang berlatih basket memandang ke arahnya dengan kaget bercampur heran. Tembakan tiga poin Midorima … meleset? Lagi? Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi pemuda itu berlari keluar lapangan, meninggalkan latihannya begitu saja.

"Oi, Midorima!" panggil Otsubo.

"Biarkan saja dia _Senpai_." Kata Takao.

"Itu bolanya yang kesepuluh dalam sebulan ini yang meleset." Kata Miyaji dengan kesal.

"Eh? Kau menghitungnya?"

"Tentu saja. _Kiseki no Sedai number one shooter_ yang tembakannya meleset selama latihan, tidak mungkin kulewatkan." Kata Miyaji sambil menyeringai

"Setelah ini, aku yakin tembakannya tak akan meleset lagi." Ujar Takao sambil tersenyum penuh arti memandang pintu dimana Midorima baru saja menghilang.

...

Midorima menghampiri gadis yang tengah memandang jajaran minuman yang ada di _vending machine_ itu dengan pelan. Pandangan gadis itu yang kosong membuat Midorima memandangi wajah gadis itu dengan sedih. Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu selama ia tidak ada di sisinya?

_Ada apa denganmu, Rei?_

Dapat dilihatnya air mata tiba-tiba mengalir membasahi pipi gadis itu.

_Apa kau masih mengingat Takahashi?_

Rei menghapus air matanya dan menghembuskan napasnya dengan wajah lelah.

_Tidak _bisa_kah kau hanya melihatku saja?_

Dihapusnya aliran air matanya itu dengan punggung tangannya.

_Aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu._

Gadis itu lalu menekan tombol yang menunjukkan minuman kacang merah yang biasa Midorima beli.

_Jadi, berhentilah menangis._

_Aku mencintaimu, Rei._

Gadis itu lalu dan membungkuk untuk mengambil minuman kaleng itu. Ia mengernyit begitu tanpa sengaja dilihatnya sepatu basket yang menumpu tubuh seorang pemuda. Rei menegakkan tubuhnya sambil berseru kaget.

"Shin, sejak kapan kau di sana?"

"Sejak sebelum kau membeli minuman_-nanodayo_." Jawabnya.

Wajah Rei memerah mendengar itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani memandang Midorima. "Aku…"

"Ada apa denganmu, Rei?"

"Karena kebetulan kau ada di sini, ini untukmu." Katanya memberikan minuman kacang merah kalengan yang tadi dibelinya. Midorima menerima minuman kaleng itu dan memandangi Rei yang memasukkan lagi koinnya dan membeli minuman kacang hijau untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kudengar tim basket sedang latihan, jadi aku ingin membelikanmu minuman."

Midorima memandang Rei dengan tajam. "Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku_-nanodayo_."

Rei tersenyum. "Kau tidak pergi latihan?"

Midorima semakin memandangnya dengan tajam. Gadis itu berusaha menghindar dari pertanyaan Midorima. "Apa Takahashi mengganggumu lagi?"

"Eh?" Rei agak kaget ditanyai seperti itu, namun ia tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "Dia pernah menemuiku dua minggu yang lalu. Dia berpamitan padaku. Katanya dia akan pergi ke luar negeri dalam waktu yang lama dan menikah di sana."

"Begitu?"

"Hm." Rei mengangguk.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, bukan?"

"Lalu, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku tidak menangis." Bantah Rei.

"Kau berbohong." Kata Midorima dingin. "Jelas-jelas aku melihatmu menangis barusan."

Rei diam.

"Ikut aku!" perintahnya. "Sebentar lagi hari mulai gelap. Setelah latihan aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Rei tetap diam. Ia tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu Rei?"

"Shin tidak perlu mencemaskanku." Katanya sambil memandang lantai dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Tugas Shin sudah selesai, jadi Shin tidak perlu mengurusiku lagi."

Midorima berbalik dan memandangnya. Ia kembali melangkah ke arah Rei dan berdiri di depan gadis itu.

"Kau berhasil, Shin." Tambahnya sambil berusaha menahan isakannya. "Kau membuatku begitu merindukanmu sampai terasa begitu menyakitkan saat kau tak ada di sampingku. Kau sudah berhasil membuatku melupakan _Sensei_. Dan… kau juga berhasil membuatku terus memikirkanmu. Karena itu… kau tidak perlu mengurusiku lagi."

"_Baka!_" umpat Midorima sambil menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mendengar pengakuan gadis itu, wajah Midorima memerah. "Kau pikir kau saja yang merasa seperti itu?"

"Eh?"

"Setiap hari harus membangunkanmu bahkan sampai memandikanmu dan memakaikanmu pakaian, apa kau pikir aku bisa melupakannya?" Midorima mengeratkan pelukannya. "Saat itu semua terenggut dariku, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi. Tidak dapat memandangimu lebih dekat lagi, kau piker aku bisa menerimanya?"

Rei memejamkan matanya sambil bernapas lega mendengar pengakuan Midorima. "Shin,"

"Maka dari itulah," Midorima melepaskan pelukannya dan menyentuh wajah Rei agar gadis itu memandangnya. "aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Rei tersenyum lega, Midorima lalu memiringkan wajahnya dan mencium Rei. Tanpa perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi, hati mereka sudah memahami perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Rei melingkarkan tangannya memeluk leher Midorima yang semakin dalam menciumnya, berharap saat-saat seperti ini tak akan berakhir.

_Untuk sekarang dan seterusnya… kita akan selalu bersama._

...

"Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan seenaknya masuk kamar mandi saat aku sedang di dalam." Kata Rei sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Itu karena kau terlalu lama berada di sana_-nanodayo_." Katanya sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. "Terlebih lagi, bukankah aku sudah sering memandikanmu?"

"Ja-jangan mengatakan itu dengan keras, _baka!_"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlambat ke sekolah_-nanodayo_." Balas Midorima sambil membuang muka.

"Itu karena kau ingin pergi membeli apa itu… _lucky item_?" gerutunya.

Rei mendengus. Dilirkinya kekasihnya itu yang berjalan dengan tenang sambil membawa hiasan meja berbentuk gitar listrik di tangan kirinya. Demi benda bernama _Lucky item_ itu, Rei harus bangun pagi dan menemani Midorima membelinya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu, Rei!" katanya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Lakukan saja apa kataku." Balasnya.

Rei memberikan tangannya pada Midorima sambil tetap berjalan di samping pemuda itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dilihatnya Midorima memakaikan Rei gelang yang terbuat dari senar gitarnya yang putus dua hari lalu-ketika ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Midorima- dengan sebuah _pick_ gitar yang dihiasi gambar kambing. Sesuai dengan simbol zodiaknya.

Rei memandang Midorima dengan heran. Midorima yang dipandangi seperti itu menaikkan letak kacamatanya. "Itu _lucky item_-mu hari ini_-nanodayo_."

Rei mendengus menahan tawa mendengar jawaban pemuda itu. Ia tahu, Midorima sengaja membuat gelang itu untuk dirinya. "_Arigatou_, Shin." Katanya dengan senyuman lebar.

_Owari_

Er… terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah _follow, fave & review_ (Brownchoco_-san_, Kaito Akahime_-san_, sherrysakura99_-san, _ _-san, _hayatekyoko_-chan_). Uhm… kok Midorima_-kun_ jadi kesannya agak _pervert_ gitu ya? Aduh… semoga aja gak terlalu parah _Out of Character_-nya. Maaf bikin karakter kesukaan kalian jadi seperti ini. Sekali lagi, maaf ya. Terlebih lagi saya terinspirasi bikin _fanfict_ ini karena seseorang yang saya sukai dua setengah tahun terakhir ini akhirnya menikah di bulan Juli lalu. _Omodettou gozaimasu_… Tapi, yang lucunya walau saya suka sama dia hampir dua setengah tahun, saya belum pernah berinteraksi lebih dari lima menit dengan dia. Itu artinya, kami mengenal tapi tidak begitu saling mengenal. Hehehe~ duh malah cerita saya.

Oya, mungkin cerita selanjutnya yang saya bikin nanti tentang Haruna. Niatnya dibikin misterius gitu siapa pasangan Haruna, tapi yah sudah bocor di _chapter _lalu. Tapi, entah kapan saya akan menulisnya, soalnya sudah masa-masa menulis laporan kerja praktik. Semoga saja saya ada waktu luang untuk menulis cerita Haruna ya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membacanya.


End file.
